1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools for forming beads on hollow tubing; and, more particularly, to apparatus and method for forming a raised bead on the exterior of a hollow tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hoses or other tubing carrying fluids have many uses. Generally, such rigid tubing can be fluidly coupled to another rigid tubing using clamps or the like. Ridges or beads may be formed on the outside surface of such tubing to assist in retaining the clamp onto the tubing. That is, the clamp is provided about the tubing between the ridge or bead and the unattached end of the tubing. In this manner, the clamp cannot slide off of the tubing past the ridge or bead.
Such ridges or beads must be preformed on the tubing. There is a need for a relatively simple tool for quickly and easily forming such ridges or beads, to a predetermined height, in situ.